1. Sequence Listing
The instant application contains a Sequence Listing which has been submitted via EFS-Web and is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Said ASCII copy, created on Jul. 9, 2010, is named IMM322US.txt, and is 17,798 bytes in size.
2. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to compositions for and methods of treating cancers that express CEACAM5 (carcinoembryonic antigen, “CEA”) and/or CEACAM6 (NCA-90), such as medullary thyroid cancer (MTC), colorectal cancers, hepatocellular carcinoma, gastric cancer, lung cancer, head-and-neck cancers, bladder cancer, prostate cancer, breast cancer, pancreatic cancer, uterine cancer, ovarian cancer, hematopoietic cancers, leukemia and other cancers in which CEACAM5 and/or CEACAM6 are expressed. The methods comprise administering a Class I anti-CEA antibody or fragment that targets both CEACAM5 and CEACAM6, preferably in combination with at least one other therapeutic agent, such as another antibody, a chemotherapeutic agent, a radioactive agent, an antisense oligonucleotide, an immunomodulator, an immunoconjugate or a combination thereof. The Class I anti-CEA MAb may be administered prior to, with or after administering the therapeutic agent. In preferred embodiments the Class I anti-CEA antibody is a chimeric, humanized or human monoclonal antibody (MAb) comprising the light chain variable region CDR sequences SASSRVSYIH (SEQ ID NO:1); GTSTLAS (SEQ ID NO:2); and QQWSYNPPT (SEQ ID NO:3); and heavy chain variable region CDR sequences DYYMS (SEQ ID NO:4); FIANKANGHTTDYSPSVKG (SEQ ID NO:5); and DMGIRWNFDV (SEQ ID NO:6). More preferably, the chimeric, humanized or human Class I anti-CEA MAb retains the binding affinity characteristics and specificities of a parental murine Class I anti-CEA MAb, but possesses more of the antigenic and effector properties of a human antibody.
3. Related Art
CEA (CEACAM5) is an oncofetal antigen commonly expressed in a number of epithelial cancers, most commonly those arising in the colon but also in the breast, lung, pancreas, thyroid (medullary type) and ovary (Goldenberg et al., J. Natl. Cancer Inst. 57: 11-22, 1976; Shively, et al., Crit. Rev. Oncol. Hematol. 2:355-399, 1985). The human CEA gene family is composed of 7 known genes belonging to the CEACAM subgroup. These subgroup members are mainly associated with the cell membrane and show a complex expression pattern in normal and cancerous tissues. The CEACAM5 gene, also known as CD66e, codes for the CEA protein (Beauchemin et al., Exp Cell Res 252:243, 1999). CEACAM5 was first described in 1965 as a gastrointestinal oncofetal antigen (Gold et al., J Exp Med 122:467-481, 1965), but is now known to be overexpressed in a majority of carcinomas, including those of the gastrointestinal tract, the respiratory and genitourinary systems, and breast cancer (Goldenberg et al., J Natl Cancer Inst. 57:11-22, 1976; Shively and Beatty, Crit Rev Oncol Hematol 2:355-99, 1985).
CEACAM6 (also called CD66c or NCA-90) is a non-specific cross-reacting glycoprotein antigen that shares some, but not all, antigenic determinants with CEACAM5 (Kuroki et al., Biochem Biophys Res Comm 182:501-06, 1992). CEACAM6 is expressed on granulocytes and epithelia from various organs, and has a broader expression zone in proliferating cells of hyperplastic colonic polyps and adenomas, compared with normal mucosa, as well as by many human cancers (Scholzel et al., Am J Pathol 157:1051-52, 2000; Kuroki et al., Anticancer Res 19:5599-5606, 1999). Relatively high serum levels of CEACAM6 are found in patients with lung, pancreatic, breast, colorectal, and hepatocellular carcinomas. The amount of CEACAM6 does not correlate with the amount of CEACAM5 expressed (Kuroki et al., Anticancer Res 19:5599-5606, 1999).
Expression of CEACAM6 in colorectal cancer correlates inversely with cellular differentiation (Ilantzis et al., Neoplasia 4:151-63, 2002) and is an independent prognostic factor associated with a higher risk of relapse (Jantscheff et al., J Clin Oncol 21:3638-46, 2003). Both CEACAM5 and CEACAM6 have a role in cell adhesion, invasion and metastasis. CEACAM5 has been shown to be involved in both homophilic (CEA to CEA) and heterophilic (CEA binding to non-CEA molecules) interactions (Bechimol et al., Cell 57:327-34, 1989; Oikawa et al., Biochem Biophys Res Comm 164:39-45, 1989), suggesting to some that it is an intercellular adhesion molecule involved in cancer invasion and metastasis (Thomas et al., Cancer Lett 92:59-66, 1995). These reactions were completely inhibited by the Fab′ fragment of an anti-CEACAM5 antibody (Oikawa et al., Biochem Biophys Res Comm 164:39-45, 1989). CEACAM6 also exhibits homotypic binding with other members of the CEA family and heterotypic interactions with integrin receptors (Stanners and Fuks, In: Cell Adhesion and Communication by the CEA Family, (Stanners ed.) Vol. 5, pp. 57-72, Harwood Academic Publ., Amsterdam, 1998). Antibodies that target the N-domain of CEACAM6 interfere with cell-cell interactions (Yamanka et al. Biochem Biophys Res Comm 219:842-47, 1996). Many breast, pancreatic, colonic and non-small-cell lung cancer (NSCLC) cell lines express CEACAM6 and anti-CEACAM6 antibody inhibits in vitro migration, invasion, and adhesion of antigen-positive cells (Blumenthal et al, Cancer Res 65:8809-17, 2005).
Anti-CEA antibodies are classified into different categories, depending on their cross-reactivity with antigens other than CEA. Anti-CEA antibody classification was described by Primus and Goldenberg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,709 (incorporated herein by reference from Col. 3, line 5 through Col. 26, line 49 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,709). The classification of anti-CEA antibodies is determined by their binding to CEA, meconium antigen (MA) and nonspecific crossreacting antigen (NCA). Class I anti-CEA antibodies bind to all three antigens. Class II antibodies bind to MA and CEA, but not to NCA. Class III antibodies bind only to CEA (U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,709). Examples of each class of anti-CEA antibody are known, such as MN-3, MN-15 and NP-1 (Class I); MN-2, NP-2 and NP-3 (Class II); and MN-14 and NP-4 (Class III) (U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,709; Blumenthal et al. BMC Cancer 7:2 (2007)).
The epitopic binding sites of various anti-CEA antibodies have also been identified. The MN-15 antibody binds to the A1B1 domain of CEA, the MN-3 antibody binds to the N-terminal domain of CEA and the MN-14 antibody binds to the A3B3 (CD66e) domain of CEA (Blumenthal et al. BMC Cancer 7:2 (2007)). There is no direct correlation between epitopic binding site and class of anti-CEA antibody. For example, MN-3 and MN-15 are both Class I anti-CEA antibodies, reactive with NCA, MA and CEA, but bind respectively to the N-terminal and A1B1 domains of CEA. Primus and Goldenberg (U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,709) reported a complicated pattern of cross-blocking activity between the different anti-CEA antibodies, with NP-1 (Class I) and NP-2 (Class II) cross-blocking binding to CEA of each other, but neither blocking binding of NP-3 (Class II). However, by definition Class I anti-CEA antibodies bind to both CEACAM5 and CEACAM6, while Class III anti-CEA antibodies bind only to CEACAM5.
Anti-CEA antibodies have been suggested for therapeutic treatment of a variety of cancers. For example, medullary thyroid cancer (MTC) confined to the thyroid gland is generally treated by total thyroidectomy and central lymph node dissection. However, disease recurs in approximately 50% of these patients. In addition, the prognosis of patients with unresectable disease or distant metastases is poor, less than 30% survive 10 years (Rossi et al., Amer. J. Surgery, 139:554 (1980); Samaan et al., J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab., 67:801 (1988); Schroder et al., Cancer, 61:806 (1988)). These patients are left with few therapeutic choices (Principles and Practice of Oncology, DeVita, Hellman and Rosenberg (eds.), New York: JB Lippincott Co., pp. 1333-1435 (1989); Cancer et al., Current Problems Surgery, 22: 1 (1985)). The Class III anti-CEA antibody MN-14 has been reported to be effective for therapy of human medullary thyroid carcinoma in an animal xenograft model system, when used in conjunction with pro-apoptotic agents such as DTIC, CPT-11 and 5-fluorouracil (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/680,734, the Examples section of which is incorporated herein by reference). The Class III anti-CEA antibody reportedly sensitized cancer cells to therapy with chemotherapeutic agents and the combination of antibody and chemotherapeutic agent was reported to have synergistic effects on tumors compared with either antibody or chemotherapeutic agent alone (U.S. Ser. No. 10/680,734). Anti-CEA antibodies of different classes (such as MN-3, MN-14 and MN-15) have been proposed for use in treating a variety of tumors.
There still exists a need to provide more effective methods of treating CEA-expressing cancers. The present invention provides compositions and methods for effective anti-cancer therapy utilizing Class I anti-CEA MAbs, such as chimeric, humanized or human antibodies comprising the light chain variable region CDR sequences SASSRVSYIH (SEQ ID NO:1); GTSTLAS (SEQ ID NO:2); and QQWSYNPPT (SEQ ID NO:3); and heavy chain variable region CDR sequences DYYMS (SEQ ID NO:4); FIANKANGHTTDYSPSVKG (SEQ ID NO:5); and DMGIRWNFDV (SEQ ID NO:6), which are capable of binding to both CEACAM5 and CEACAM6. Preferably, the Class I anti-CEA MAb is humanized, and used in combination with a therapeutic agent, particularly a chemotherapeutic agent, to yield an effective therapeutic treatment for CEACAM5- or CEACAM6-expressing cancers with minimal toxicity. The separate administration of Class I antibody and therapeutic agent provides enhanced results and the versatility and the flexibility to tailor individual treatment methods.